


Perfect little demon

by Jonghie



Series: University Life. Drabbles. [3]
Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drabble Collection, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Smut, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Taeyong, flatmates, short & hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghie/pseuds/Jonghie
Summary: Exámenes, clases y alguna fiesta que otra a la que Lucas no pretendía asistir, pero, claro, si Ten le pone morros para que vaya con él, ¿cómo va a decirle que no?OTen se pone caprichoso y Lucas está muy whipped.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: University Life. Drabbles. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Perfect little demon

**Perfect little demon**

Había muchas cosas en el mundo que eran desconocidas para Lucas. ¿Las matemáticas avanzadas? Un total misterio. ¿Los tiempos verbales del inglés? Un caos en el que no pretendía meterse. ¿Olían las nubes a algo en concreto? Ni idea tenía, pero a veces se lo preguntaba.

Pero sí tenía algo absolutamente claro, y no cabía duda alguna en su mente sobre ello.

Ten era _perfecto_.

-Xuxi, ¿te vas a venir esta noche a la fiesta? Creo que te lo podrías pasar muy bien. –Ahí estaba el completo: una sonrisa felina, una mirada afilada que no escondía la diversión que sentía en esos momentos y el tacto de su dedo índice sobre el dorso de la mano de Lucas.

Perfecto y, a veces, un pequeño _demonio._

-Eh… la verdad es que no lo sé, porque, a ver, tengo un examen la semana que viene, ¡el martes! Y, eh… -No sabía por qué balbuceaba tanto y con esa rapidez siempre que Ten estaba en la misma habitación que él, pero lo cierto era que tenía que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no apartar la mirada del portátil mientras le respondía.

Un esfuerzo hecho en vano, porque Ten posó entonces la mano en su antebrazo para darle un pequeño apretón, y, como era de esperar, eso cumplió su misión, porque Lucas le miró de forma instantánea.

_Oh, no._

El labio inferior de Ten sobresalía un poco, desplegando así una de sus mejores armas: un puchero lastimero. Lucas sintió unas ganas terribles de apartarse del ordenador, de llevar las manos a esa preciosa cara, de inclinarse sobre él y de besarle hasta que no pudiera pensar en quejarse, ni en la fiesta ni en nada más que no fuera él devorándole por completo.

_No. Stop, Lucas, no vayas por ahí porque no es buena idea._

-Lo siento, Ten-ge, pero es que de verdad que tengo que… -De repente, el menor se olvidó de lo que tenía que hacer, porque Ten se acercó más a él en el sofá, que estaba situado en el salón, y deslizó con delicadeza los dedos por su piel, rozando su hombro de forma casi distraída.

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Lucas y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más por el pánico interno que estaba sufriendo, además de una pequeña oleada de calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta hacer que tuviera que tragar saliva. El efecto que causaba Ten en su persona era otra de las cosas que no comprendía, porque, para ser sinceros, no era la primera vez que se fijaba en alguien, ¡ni mucho menos! Pero con él, a pesar de haberle conocido apenas unas semanas antes de ese día, se sentía más _vulnerable,_ y también muy nervioso, aunque no fuera en el mal sentido.

- _Pretty please?_ Es viernes, y solo será una noche… La fiesta, quiero decir. –Los ojos de Ten brillaban con algo que Lucas no alcanzaba a describir, pero le parecían demasiado bonitos, puros, incluso si sus palabras no encajaban con esa expresión inocente.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión, era _muy_ consciente de que estaba cayendo en unas redes invisibles que acabarían por dejarle bien atado, pero no se vio con más fuerzas para evitar que una sonrisa irrumpiera en su rostro, porque ya llevaba demasiado rato aguantándose.

-Está bien, iré un rato, pero no puedo irme tarde, ¿vale?

Los labios de Ten, tan _tentadores_ , le regalaron a Lucas una amplia sonrisa que le dejó todavía más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía por él, pero no le dio tiempo para analizarlo antes de que el mayor se acercara a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El cerebro de Lucas dejó de funcionar.

- _Great!_ Se lo voy a decir a Yuta, verás qué bien nos lo pasamos. –Enseguida, Ten sacó su móvil para empezar a teclear con rapidez sin perder la sonrisa.

Tampoco es que Lucas pudiera hacer mucho en ese momento, porque se había quedado en shock después de ese beso tan absolutamente _adorable_ proveniente de Ten, así que se había quedado con cara de lerdo, mirando al mayor con los ojos como platos y con las manos sobre las teclas del portátil sin escribir nada. “Elocuente” no era la palabra que usaría para definirse a sí mismo en ese instante, ni desde el día en el que se encontró con Ten en la puerta de ese mismo piso, porque era como si hubiera olvidado un alto porcentaje del vocabulario que con tanto orgullo había reunido desde muy pequeño.

Antes de que Ten pudiera darse cuenta del daño irreversible que acababa de causarle a Lucas, apareció Taeyong con una bolsa de cereales y un bol, y dirigió una mirada de extrañeza al par que compartía sofá.

-¿Qué hacéis? –Entonces, Taeyong miró solamente a Ten, aún más confuso. -¿Ten? Pensaba que habíamos quedado en la fiesta.

Tras unos cuantos mensajes más, Ten dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, al lado del ordenador, para mirar a Taeyong mientras se encogía de hombros, fingiendo una inocencia que para nada engañaba a su amigo. –Estaba invitando a Lucas porque necesita un respiro. Ha dicho que vendrá. –Añadió esa última frase con un tono triunfal que no se le escapó al mayor de los tres.

Taeyong enarcó una ceja, suspicaz, y dejó en la mesa lo que traía en las manos antes de articular palabra, porque suponía que Ten tenía algo en mente que implicaba al pobre Lucas, aunque tampoco sabía si eso molestaba a este último. -¿Entonces te vienes, Lucas?

Como si le hubieran sacado de un trance, el chico mencionado parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza, apartando la mirada de Ten durante unos instantes, pero sin mostrar vergüenza ninguna ante la posibilidad de que Taeyong le hubiera pillado haciéndolo. –Sí, creo que me vendrá bien despejarme un poco. – _Y Ten me lo ha pedido de manera tan adorable que no he podido resistirme._

Todavía con alguna sospecha más que justificada, Taeyong se decidió por sonreír a su vez, porque también le gustaba que Lucas se apuntara a planes con ellos, era un chico muy divertido, sociable y él, personalmente, le trataba como a un hermano pequeño e intentaba cuidar siempre de él o aconsejarle cuando lo necesitaba.

-Está bien, podemos ir juntos luego, ¿te parece?

La sonrisa de Lucas siempre parecía iluminar un poco más la estancia en la que se encontrara, eso lo pensaba mucha gente, Ten entre ellos, y el menor habría podido notar cómo este se mordía el labio para no sonreír completamente embobado mientras le miraba si no se hubiera distraído con Taeyong ofreciéndose a ir con él a la fiesta.

-¡Claro! Estudiaré un rato más para prepararme por la tarde. –Un leve tirón a su camiseta hizo que dirigiera toda su atención a Ten, quien lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, algo que provocó que Lucas abriera un poco más los ojos porque no sabía cuál era la causa de su “enfado” repentino. -¿Qué pasa, Ten-ge? -Por su parte, Taeyong aprovechó esa distracción para ir a la cocina a por leche para sus cereales, porque conocía bien a Ten y se imaginaba qué era lo que le pasaba.

-¿Te invito yo y vas con Taeyongie a la fiesta? – _Oh. No, por favor_ , pensó Lucas cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco a causa del tono caprichoso y decepcionado que adoptó Ten al hablarle.

-¡No! O sea, sí, iría con él, pero en realidad vamos contigo, gege.

Lucas lucía desolado ante la idea de que Ten se hubiera enfadado de verdad con él por haber aceptado la oferta de Taeyong, pero ¡vivían juntos! Era lo lógico, ¿no? En ese debate mental se encontraba el chico cuando el mayor desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los labios en una fina línea, y eso solo acrecentó el pánico dentro de Lucas. No estaba acostumbrado a experimentar tantas sensaciones a la vez, de verdad que no, mucho menos si eran tan intensas, por lo que eso hacía que la confusión se apoderara de él hasta que pudo oír la voz ajena en un susurro.

-¿No quieres ir conmigo?

Por mucho que lo intentara, Lucas no podía evitar derretirse entero por Ten, era superior a sus fuerzas incluso si no lo había admitido ante nadie (¡Ni siquiera Taeyong lo sabía! Y Mark mucho menos), y por ello retiró las manos de su teclado para posar una de ellas en el muslo del mayor, llamando su atención de esa forma a la par que arrugaba el ceño, con una expresión de preocupación que cubría todo su semblante. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, Ten pareció perderse un poco en los grandes ojos oscuros del menor aunque pretendiera bromear solamente.

Todo se le iba un poco de las manos en lo que a Lucas se refería.

-Claro que quiero, Ten. Puedo hablarlo con Tae y… ¿podría ir a buscarte?

Parecía mentira que ese chico, nervioso y tan adorable, fuera un estudiante universitario con más de medio campus a sus pies, porque Ten no era estúpido y sabía muy bien que Lucas podría atraer a cualquier persona que él deseara, no solo por su físico, que ya era increíble de por sí, sino por su encantadora y amable personalidad. Eso era lo que había conseguido captar su interés más que nada, porque se le antojaba increíblemente lindo a pesar de lo que pudiera aparentar.

Los labios del mayor se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa que no era propia en él, pues solía explotar más su lado pícaro y travieso, pero ¿qué más daba si con ello lograba sacarle otra sonrisa a Lucas? Y que continuara apretando su muslo con esos largos y bonitos dedos no ayudaba a que no sintiera un mínimo de pudor.

- _Silly._ Hablaba medio en broma. Puedo venir aquí y vamos los tres a casa de Yuta, ¿vale?

Pagaría por adentrarse en la mente de Lucas en momentos como ese, observando cómo empezaban a girar con rapidez los engranajes de su cerebro para generar alguna respuesta, pero solo logrando ejercer algo más de presión sobre el muslo de Ten en un principio, haciendo que este sintiera un poco de calor invadiendo su cuerpo aunque no se lo esperara.

-Sí, claro. Así vamos juntos, Ten-ge.

Después de tragar saliva, notando un poco secas la boca y la garganta sin aparente motivo, Ten llevó la mano hacia la de Lucas para brindarle un cariñoso apretón, pues, acto seguido, se levantó del sofá sin poder dejar de sonreír mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta de salida.

-Entonces nos veremos luego, Xuxi. No estudies mucho y ponte guapo. –Guiñó un ojo aunque no pudiera quitarse ese resquicio de nervios de encima, e intentaba enmascararlo con algunas palabras que, además de una insinuación, eran una gran verdad. –Aunque estarás guapo con cualquier cosa.

Sin oportunidad para salir con alguna respuesta en condiciones como “Gracias, pero tú sí que eres guapo” o “Me pondré lo que tú quieras” (porque esas eran muy decentes en la cabeza de Lucas), Ten desapareció tras la puerta de salida sin decir más. Durante largos segundos, incluso minutos, Lucas no movió un músculo porque estaba ocupado procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Iba a ir a una fiesta con Ten.

Iba a ir a una fiesta con Ten, un chico precioso y perfecto que no hacía otra cosa que ponerle nervioso.

Porque Ten le gustaba _mucho._

Justo cuando iba a llegar al punto de catarsis, vio por el rabillo del ojo que la pantalla de su móvil brillaba con la notificación de un mensaje.

_Ten._

_“Quiero una foto con el_ outfit _que elijas para la fiesta._ I want us to match.”

De repente, Lucas dejó caer la cabeza sobre el teclado de su portátil, dejando que la letra “H” se multiplicara eternamente en el documento de Word que tenía abierto, durante infinitas líneas, pero no encontraba la fuerza para levantarse porque sentía el cuerpo arder con mucha vergüenza y muchas ganas de asistir a esa fiesta lo antes posible.

Cuando Taeyong volvió con una expresión que mostraba lo confuso que estaba ante la escena que le esperaba en el salón, ya se habían rellenado dos páginas enteras con alguna letra más e incluso números, pero Lucas solo atinaba a darle vueltas a lo mismo.

No sabía a qué olían las nubes, pero sí sabía que Ten era un pequeño demonio demasiado _perfecto_ y que eso le _fascinaba._

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que no había escrito "tanto" en tan poco tiempo desde hace mucho. xDDD Pretendo seguir con esta serie durante un buen tiempo, con flashforwards, flashbacks, de todo. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ♥


End file.
